One Step at a Time
by Yamiga
Summary: Thomas isn't sure how to feel when he is hired for an internship at the park. With not much of a choice, he accepts and starts working right away. However, things don't go as planned. For one, he did not expect to be doing more work than the two slackers always playing games on the couch, and, he did not expect to fall hard for his depressed and somewhat mysterious boss, Benson.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story has been in my mind for a year. I'm really crazy about ThomasxBenson and seeing as I am kind of the only one who is...I hope you enjoy my story.**

**Summary: Thomas isn't sure how to feel when he is hired for an internship at a park. With not much of a choice, he accepts and starts working right away. However, things don't go as planned. For one, he did not expect to be doing more work than the two slackers always playing games on the couch, and secondly, he did not expect to fall hard for his depressed and somewhat mysterious boss, Benson.**

**Warnings: Cursing, Past Abuse, AU, and they're not animals and stuff...they're people. MalexMale**

**Parings: Past BensonxMordecai, BensonxThomas**

* * *

Hi, my name is Thomas and whoever said that the life of a college student was easy and breezy, I'd like to shoot them in the head because that is not the case! I guess as far as rank goes, it's nothing like high school was...even though I was on the bottom, those were my glory years. I figured out some more about myself, figured out who my real friends were and who they weren't. Lastly, I think I figured out the most important about myself, at least in terms of my, well um...sexuality.I was bisexual and all in all, being a teenage boy in a high school full of idiots, that discovery had its downsides. To make matters worse it was a highly Catholic High school.

Maybe that's why I was so happy to leave, my friends encouraged me not to be ashamed of it. I still graduated top of my class, or at least in the first five rank. Presently, I'm in college majoring in biochemistry, and as of graduation my life was going fine. School was going great, my mom was proud of me. I finished most of my work on time so I could hang out with my friends on weekends but then our Public Relations Professor had an idea for some easy credits. Internship, take your old Catholic School Service hours and turn it into something much more permanent.

I was and still am a biochemistry student! Where was I going to find any stupid job having to do with biochemistry? And then both my mom and that dumb professor had an idea. "You should work at a park!" My mom told me, and I was taught to never say no to her. The first park that was offered to me, I took it, the job of course. My boss, or manager was some sappy eyed, sleepy looking depressed man named Benson. I didn't really care about him that much, at the time. Mainly because shortly after he hired me, some weird stuff started happening at the Park, I mean weird. Though I'm not going to go into detail , I'd really like to say that you'd have to be there to believe it.

Other than that, the job had been going great. In the process of it all, I lost my car and I guess made some friends. To my luck, being Bisexual wasn't a problem, until I suddenly grew a very strange but passionate attraction to the man I absolutely felt nothing for beforehand, and that happened to by my boss, Benson who had some psychological and family problems of his own. My school friends knew this, three of them to be exact...but the people at the Park didn't, and I really wanted it to stay that way. The same way I wanted to get internship in the area of biochemistry, the same way I didn't want to get internship at all. It's kind of silly, how that all works out isn't it.

* * *

"Dude, I'm running fifteen minutes late, can you drive a little faster?"

"Will you pay for my ticket then, no? Didn't think so. Hey, I'm not the one who got my car totaled." My friend, my idiot friend Isaac was a very safe driver. He didn't drive a mile above the speed limit and regretfully, he was making me late. That day was especially important because I had a one on one conversation with my boss, Benson. The meeting was scheduled for four thirty, it was now four forty five and we were nowhere near the park.

"Thomas, if you're majoring in biochemistry...why are you working at a park? I mean, I've got internship working at the Facility of biochemical products. I'm an intern to a lady named...Ms. Adome...she's not married_" "What!? They told me I had to work at a stupid park!" My outburst almost caused Isaac to swerve off of the road.

"Shut up! We're almost there...you're making me nervous. Dude, if you don't get your car fixed_I'm going to be late for work myself."

"Look, we're almost there!" I yelled, letting down the window and pointing. "Maybe you can drop me off and I could make it by foot."

"No way, we'll have to wait to get to the light to do stuff like that. Besides, we'll get there faster if I drive you."

With a sigh and a grunt, I leaned the seat back and popped my feet up on the dashboard. Isaac yelled at me for five minutes straight. I did absolutely nothing, I was pissed he was pissed and I'd be lucky to still have my job.

* * *

Mr. Maellard was not the man to be played with, nor was he to be lied to. Sadly, Benson figured this out the hard way. Not that he meant to lie about it, "it" being his Intern showing up on time or early. At least, he could've been five minutes late but no...he had to be thirty.

"So..." The man tapped on his desk. "This is what my son has to deal with?"

Benson remained silent for a while, avoiding Mr. Maellard's glance. The older man continued to bang his fingers on the table, and sooner or later, he was banging fists of rage. "Where is he?"

"He should've been here twenty minutes ago!" Benson ran his fingers through his black hair. "I'm sorry sir."

"It's fine, we'll just have to take it out of your paycheck." Mr. Maellard snickered. "It'll teach you to screw my son over."

"Mr. Maellard, wait..." To his dismay the old man was starting to stand. "Please, I really need that_" "I can take your job away, is that what you want?"

And Benson was silent then, he only shook his head. "No sir."

"Good, well I'll be leaving and_"

The door burst open nearly hitting Mr. Maellard in the head. Suddenly a boy emerged into the room. He was nearly tripping over himself.

"I'm here!" He croaked. "Sorry I'm late..." His blond hair was cloaked in sweat.

* * *

I made it just, in time. I was pretty happy since it looked like the old man was about to leave. I was guessing that they were waiting to conference with me.

"Are you Thomas?" The Old man said, and he was heading back to his seat.

"Yeah, I am...you must be, Mr. Benson?" I stood and itched my head.

"No, I am Mr. Maellard. That over there," He pointed. "Is Benson. He is your manager."

"Oh..." I replied with a somber voice. Benson, looked like he could have had better days. For instance, he looked tired. His hair was all thick and black, I could have sworn there were some greys. His eyes were dark, with bags underneath them and he had a five o'clock shadow forming. I had no idea what his age was at the time. His facial features were tricky and that confused me more than anything.

When the old man, Mr. Maellard had left, Benson cleared his throat and looked at him. "So, you're Thomas."

His voice confused me. It was youthful, but I still wasn't that sure. "Yeah...hey, sorry I'm late. I had trouble_" "You nearly caused me my job and a good chunk of my paycheck."

I was contemplating on whether or not to sit down, but after he spoke I decided to stand. "Sorry."

"No save it. I really don't have time for screw ups like you," He rummaged in his desk and pulled out a packet. "Since I don't feel like telling you what to do, you should read the handbook." He stood up and handed it to me.

Benson made way to the door. "And I'm not gonna put up with that late bullshit anymore, okay?"

I nodded, feeling like an idiot.

Within seconds, Benson left me there by myself, and I stood there for a _long_ time.

* * *

Ten minutes went by and I forced myself to leave that office in a hurry. I then ran to the sofa, sat, opened my hand book and read.

The pages had small text on them as if someone didn't want to waste paper so the squeezed every thing on whatever page they could get. However, the stupid book was like a thousand pages long.

Groaning and stretching, I braced myself for a long afternoon.

I started to read, but something hit me in the back of the head, _hard. _Or someone.

When I turned around, I heard snickering, but saw no one. So once again, I opened the big book and began to read.

And again, I was hit in the back of the head.

I stood up, in fury and saw a dude, a bit older than me hiding behind the couch, laughing.

He was tan skinned with dark brown hair, and he had bags around his eyes. He wore a red shirt and some blue jeans.

"You fell for it, _newbie!" _The guy said, snickering.

"What? Are you in high school, lay off you ass hole. I've got some work to do, if I want this job." I sat down and continued to read, the other guy sat next to me.

"Name's Rigby." He blurted out.

"I'm Thomas." I replied, reading.

"Thomas, what a funny name! That reminds me of a goat. _Thomas _the Goat!" He laughed.

I became angered a bit and shoved him. "And you look like a raccoon. You're name is funny also."

"I get that a lot. You don't look like a goat though...well...no." Rigby smiled. "And lay loose, you're gonna get the job anyway. _Intern. _Here, have a chip."

He passed me a bag out of no where, but I began to eat and instantly, I felt better. I also became comfortable.

"Your boss hates me."

Rigby held back laughter before he spoke. "He hates everyone! You'll have to get used to his constant shouting...but lighten up kid."

"I'll try, I just need this job."

"Let me guess, saving up for something huge?" Rigby nudged my shoulder.

"Yeah...out of state, out of country...University." I admitted and he laughed.

"Good dream kid, stick to it and you'll reach it. I can tell you're gonna be something or someone, but you've gotta get out of here first."

"Yeah..." I replied. "Sure do."

"Well, you do that. If you don't _mind, _I'm gonna turn on the TV. You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah."

* * *

Eight o'clock came and I hadn't even gotten past the second chapter. I was distracted by Rigby and the Television. Sighing I stretched, and rose from the couch. I clutched the book to by side and began to walk towards the door.

I didn't think Benson would mind if I _"_borrowed", the book so I decided to take it with me.

When I reached the porch, I took my phone out and began to text my friends to pick me up.

"Hey." There was a soft voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Benson in the door way.

_Oh Shit. _I thought to myself, realizing I had the book in plain sight.

"It's okay, you can keep it. I had no use for it anyway. You don't need to read that to get the job."

"Seriously?" Benson then walked up to the side of me and looked ahead at the park.

"I'm sorry, for being an ass earlier." He said.

"No it's fine, I didn't need to be late." My phone buzzed, but I ignored it.

"No it's not. Listen, I'll try to be nicer...I was having a bad day." He smiled at me, and I could tell it was genuine. At that moment, my phone buzzed again. Benson looked down. "You're occupied I see...I won't keep you then. See you tomorrow afternoon, four thirty sharp."

He didn't give me a chance to say goodbye, he just left and his black hair was blowing in the night breeze behind him. It brought a smile to myself.

Sighing, I dug in my pocket to retrieve my buzzing phone. Rolling my eyes, I read the text.

_"In a fender bender, I'll be about three hours late."_

"Ugh!" I yelled. "What idiots!"

* * *

**So I really hope you liked it. I was a bit nervous about posting it, but here it is! Please review!**

**And I do not own Regular Show.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a ton for the reviews, they made my day. I hope that you like and review this chapter. Be warned, it's Un-BETA'd. I'd proof read it myself (I am a BETA), but I'm also working on some English, Chemistry and some Spanish. On top of that, I've got a headache...so, please enjoy. And I don't own Regular Show.**

* * *

So I had to walk home that night, no biggy. However, my feet were sore when I went to bed, but that didn't keep me up. I think, that night I was thinking about Benson, as strange as it seemed. Maybe it was the sudden change in his personality, or his figure. He was good looking, or he had the ability to be. He just looked so tired...and hurt.

I didn't want to think about him too much, no matter how gay I was, so I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Benson had arrived home, later than usual. The moon was at its highest point in the sky and hardly anyone was out. But Benson had is own problems for being out late, and presently they were clutched in his right hand.

Sitting in his chair, Benson with drew a beer bottle from his bag, opened it and began to drink.

That idiot, Mr. Maellard. He thought, taking a huge gulp. He thinks just because he's rich he can ruin my life! And another huge gulp. And his stupid son, he should be happy that I even waste my time taking care of him.

And he continued to drink, like he did every night. He'd done it every night since the "incident", with his father. He hoped that drinking would help his life get better from that point on, but it only made things much worse and in the back of his mind, Benson knew that.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Isaac asked that afternoon. We were eating in the courtyard, and I had just finished all my classes for the day.

"It could've been better. I met my boss, he was a little...weird." I admitted. "I'm not sure how old eh was."

"Weird eh? He must be on drugs_" "Isaac." I retorted. "He's just a tired, hard working man. That's all."

"Mmkay. But what do you think about him, and I'm talking about your gay side."

Rolling my eyes I thought. "It's always weird talking to you about this stuff but. He's cute, I guess if he shaved. Well no, the five o'clock shadow is a sexy compliment to his face, I guess...but he's not my type. I don't really think that much of him. As long as he gives me enough money too make a living."

At that, Isaac burst into laughter. "You need money? You're parents are filthy rich, you don't need money!" Isaac itches his red hair. "You've got a free ride at life my friend. You still baffle me everyday you walk into this school. You can be going somewhere else, somewhere amazing but you_"

"You guys keep me here. I'm not going to go anywhere unless I'm sure you go with me." I looked ahead and counted the students walking. "My parents hardly ever come by to even say hello. No, it's you guys that keep me here." I paused and grinned. "And of course, the hopes of that sexy boyfriend."

And we both laughed it off for a while until Isaac's phone began to ring.

"I've gotta take this." He shrugged. "See you later then?"

"Yeah, see you."

* * *

Because of the mishap yesterday, I had to walk to the park.

Aside from my throbbing foot pain from the night before, I actually enjoyed the walk. The sun felt nice and so did the small breeze. I was kind of happy that I didn't have a car.

It didn't take me long to reach the park and go inside, I of course went to Benson's office where he was sitting, looking worse than the day before. His hands were in his black hair with his elbows propping his head up on the table. He must of had a headache.

I knocked on the door frame to get his attention.

"Thomas!" He yelled. "Come in." His eyes were opened wide.

"Oh, hey Benson." I sat down in the chair available. "Um...I'm here, four thirty like you said."

"Yeah," He trailed off a bit. "Um...if you wait in the lobby, Mordecai and Rigby, they'll be there to show you what to..." He stood up. "Excuse me, but I'm not feeling well." Benson shot me a hopeless smile and left the room.

"Okay," I mumbled to myself.

* * *

So I remembered Rigby perfectly from yesterday, and as expected, he was sitting on the couch. But I also noticed someone different.

Next to him, in a white blouse, slacks, bright blue hair, and a youthful pale face sat another person.

"Um...Hello." I said, walking into the living room.

The two guys looked up from playing video games and smiled.

"You must be Thomas. My name is Mordecai, come take a seat over here." He, without looking out me, motioned for me to sit next to him on the couch.

Rolling my eyes, I made my way to the couch and sat down. Mordecai nudged me. "So you're the newbie, I guess?"

"Yeah...my name is Thomas. Not newbie." I crossed my arms. "Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever." Mordecai spoke, and then went back to playing video games. He completely ignored me, it was a groan that got his attention.

"Aren't you supposed to be telling me what to do_"

"You can go wash the dishes if you're that desperate for work."

"Isn't that your job?" I asked, louder than I wanted to. "Or do you just play video games?" Mordecai just pointed to the kitchen.

* * *

Benson emerged from the bathroom and to his surprise, saw Pop's standing right there before him, worried.

"Benson are you_" "I'm fine." Benson spat, still remembering his scolding from Mr. Maellard. "I've got work to do, why don't you go rest so your father won't threaten my job again." He sounded furious and he was furious, no matter how innocent Pop's was. He just remembered that Pop's was Mr. Maellard's son, and that was all that mattered.

Pop's watched him walk into the living room, and felt his heart drop somewhat. He knew that Benson was angry at him, and he knew why but it still hurt.

* * *

When Benson arrived in the kitchen, he saw Thomas scrubbing away at the dishes.

"What, did Mordecai and Rigby assign you to this?"

"Mordecai." Thomas mumbled angrily. "Are they always this lazy?"

Benson laughed a bit, and walked over to Thomas, he then began to help him with the dishes. "Yeah, you'll get used to them. I always threaten to fire the two but...they're kind of life family."

"Oh, I see." Thomas replied and then he went silent, as if he wanted to ask something.

"What is it?" Benson urged, drying a plate.

"How close are you, and your family at home?" And then Benson grew silent and shook his head.

"We were never..." He stopped for a while and just shook his head. "Couldn't really call it family." He laughed it off, ignoring Thomas' glare. "I mean... we were never that rich or anything."

"Oh, what do you think about rich people?" Thomas asked. "I mean in general...since_" "I'd say they're selfish." Benson sneered. "They take all the money for themselves and leave people like us with nothing. You see, that's what brings us all together here...at the park."

"I see..." Thomas had a hint of guilt in his voice. "Sorry if that was a personal question."

"No, don't worry. Not a lot of people ask me though, about my past. So...it's different."

"Yeah." And then like last time, Thomas' phone began to buzz. He excused himself and left the kitchen.

****Benson just stood there, looking into the distance, as if Thomas was still there.

* * *

**Mordecai may be a bit out of character at the moment, as the story continues, I shall elaborate on it more. Anyway, hope you like it, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So I realized I said, two weeks and it's been like, two months. I'm really sorry...But I passed all my finals! I aced my Spanish final! I didn't even study and got like a 90 on my history final...Geometry...well..erm...yeah, got a 70, but ya know. No summer school, here's the next chapter. Oh yeah, and I don't own the Regular Show.**

**Summary: Thomas isn't sure how to feel when he is hired for an internship at a park. With not much of a choice, he accepts and starts working right away. However, things don't go as planned. For one, he did not expect to be doing more work than the two slackers always playing games on the couch, and secondly, he did not expect to fall hard for his depressed and somewhat mysterious boss, Benson.**

* * *

"He hates rich people." I told Isaac as he drove down the highway. "With a passion." Isaac as usual, focused on the road, but he laughed.

"Don't tell him that your dad is the governor." Isaac urged.

"Yeah..." I replied. "Don't remind me."

"Or, that your mother is a stock investor."

"Okay Isaac, can we just keep on driving?" I was getting agitated. Why could he just drop it, I mean, seriously? Couldn't he tell I was pissed?

Presently, the two of us were just driving around, listening to the radio. It was something we did, on free days like this. We never really had a destination, we'd just..drive.

"I think you like him." Isaac finally blurted out. "You've been talking about him for the last day or two."

"I do...I do not." I was making it obvious, still, that was something I was bad at, hiding my emotions.

"If you like him, ask him out or something. I mean, it's not like you can get in trouble, you're like twenty now." Isaac was aiming for recovery, so I just listened. "I mean...come on, you're only going to be this young once. Don't waste it being to shy to ask someone out."

I sighed, and turned the radio up. "Maybe." Was all I could muster as we drove down the highway.

* * *

I decided to pay my parents a visit that night, instead of having Isaac drop me off at home right away. I heard they were back in town, so I was a little curious to see them. As usual, I was always surprised by the size of their mansion, and wondered why they just couldn't live in a normal house.

I sighed, before walking up to the door and unlocking it. As usual, as I stepped in, I put my hoodie on the coat rack and announced my arrival.

My parents didn't answer, and well...that was normal. They were either talking to someone important, or just were too lazy to greet me.

So sighing, I walked into the main room, which is literally too big for me to describe. Just use your imagination. A big chandelier, large circular staircase...and then, there were my parents, sitting down on the leather sofa and talking to someone opposite of them.

"Mr. Maellard?" I spoke louder than I wanted to, causing my mom and dad to look at me.

"Thomas?" My mom said, standing up and running towards me. "You're back?"

"I'm back?" She embraced me in a hug. "You've been gone! Not me..."

At that moment, Mr. Maellard stood and gave me a kind smile. "So who would've known, that the intern at the park was the son of the governor? If that's so, then I guess you should sit in to listen to our plans for the park." He sat down.

I felt a dry lump in my throat, as my mom pulled me to sit down on the sofa with her. I felt a little strange, sitting next to my dad...after all, we weren't on the best terms.

"So..." I started. "What are your 'plans'?"

Mr. Maellard chuckled and let my mom tell me. "That park you work at, is an eyesore you see...so, we're going to tear the whole place down, and build a shopping complex!"

"What?" That came out faster than I wanted it to, and it caused everyone to stare at me.

"Is there something wrong, Thomas?" My dad asked, glaring at me.

"Well yeah...what about the people that work_"

"I'll simply have to fire them all, except my son of course_"

"That's crazy! What about the economy, they can't get jobs if_"

"Thomas!" My mom was shocked. "Why do you care about people like them?"

And then, all at once, I remembered why I stopped coming to my parents place, and why I moved out in the first place. All the two ever cared about was money, and ruining people's lives. I just didn't like that, it just didn't seem right.

I stood and shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not with you on this one." My dad looked at me in shock and crossed his arms.

"Thomas_"

"No dad! These are people's lives we're dealing with, and you all are willing to throw it away because you want more money. I mean...come on, these are hard working people, Benson is a hard working man!"

Mr. Maellard rose an eyebrow. "Benson is a drunk from a dysfunctional family." He stated, and that hit me like a bullet, but I still kept on talking.

"You know what, what is it you need? More money, more people?" I asked.

"The publicity rate is going lower than average...so more people and more money." Mr. Maellard stated.

"What if I helped draw in more people by the end of the month, then could you keep the park on its feet?" It was a lot to ask, I understood, but I was desperate.

"You seem to care a lot about the park." Mr. Maellard commented.

"I care about the people who work there." I corrected.

Mr. Maellard sighed and smiled. "I suppose your proposal isn't completely ludicrous. I'm surprised to see what you'll do, just don't dissapoint me!"

* * *

So yeah, I literally just made the dumbest decision of my life that night, but it helped me come to terms with many things. For one, I was finally able to walk out on my parents for good, and secondly, I somewhat confirmed my feelings about my boss.

Maybe it was love I felt for him, I don't know...but it had to be something strong, or else, I wouldn't be in this situation.


End file.
